The present invention generally pertains to tools as may be used for measuring lengths. More particularly, the present invention pertains to bracket configurations which are attachable to various conventional measuring tools to facilitate combining the advantages of a particular tool with the advantages which may be found in a conventional tape rule.
Specifically, the present invention provides a support bracket which will allow one to mount a tape rule on another type of measuring tool to effectively measure a length along a common baseline of the measuring tool and a workpiece while, at the same time, to measure along a line which is angular to the common baseline.
In the carpentry trade and other similar trades, one must frequently make multiple measurements along a common baseline and thereafter scribe and/or measure along a line which is angular to the baseline where the material being worked on will be cut into multiple lengths. For example, if a carpenter wishes to cut an eight-foot long board into four two-foot lengths, he will usually measure off the four two-foot divisions along the lineal length of the board using a tape rule or other similar tool. He will then use a right angle square to scribe a line which is orthogonal to the baseline edge of the board where the multiple cuts will be made. It should be obvious that this operation requires two specific steps using two different measuring tools prior to actually cutting the board into the desired lengths. It would be most advantageous if the carpenter could combine both measuring operations into one step. This would result in a savings of time over a period when he may be required to make many more of the same type of measurement.